No Te Extraño Para Nada
by Amira92
Summary: Jacob dejo a Bella por Tanya.Ella siente la perdida pero poco a poco lo supera gracias a Ed su nuevo amor.Jacob recapacita y trata de volver pero Bella tiene algunas cosas q decir.¡No te extraño para nada,ahora hay alguien más!Mal Summary pero les gustara


**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. Eso sí, la trama es toda mía, nada de plagios. **

* * *

><p><strong>No Te Extraño Para Nada<strong>

Bella contemplo la foto sobre su buro y suspiro con tristeza. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jacob Black, su novio por más de dos años, la había abandonado por una rubia plástica que no sabe ni lo que es tener un cerebro.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, porque había decidido que era el momento de terminar su relación, según ella, se llevaban muy bien y todo era color de rosa pero como se daba cuenta, no había sido de esa forma.

Volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos con fuerza y derramando más lagrimas. Aun no podía olvidarlo. Se reusaba hacerlo.

Y mientras abrazaba su almohada y comía un chocolate, recordó lo sucedido…

_Se encontraba sentada frente a la fuente donde habían bailado la primera vez. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto su delicado rostro, sonreía mientras comía un helado. Había quedado con su novio para hablar de 'Algo importante' o eso le había dicho él. No estaba nerviosa sino ansiosa era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Jacob de aquella forma y a pesar de eso, pensaba positivamente. _

_Después de esperar quince minutos exactos, Jacob apareció detrás un carro que estaba estacionado. Tenía el cabello mojado y traía sus lentes, a pesar de no haber sol, la sonrisa brillante estaba grabada en su rostro y meneaba las llaves en sus manos como un experto. _

_Bella sintió, que literalmente, su corazón se salía de su pecho. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre que lo veía, Bella se olvidaba de respirar, su mente vagaba en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían o simplemente se volvía blanco, y su corazón brincaba desesperado al mismo tiempo que sus brazos y labios le pedían que se acercara a tocarlo y besarlo._

_-Hola-susurro ella sonriendo después._

_Jacob descaradamente se acerco a besar sus labios haciendo que Bella suspirara. _

_-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el chico tocando su mano-ella se encogió de hombros._

_-¿De qué querías hablar?-pregunto de repente ella._

_Jacob se sobresalto, no sabía cómo decir las cosas sin lastimar a Bella. Lo cierto era que estaba con ella porque le preocupaba su bienestar, siempre habían sido amigos desde que ambos tenían memoria, habían asistido juntos al colegio y vivirán a tan solo diez minutos desde la casa de ambos. Jacob siempre se preocupaba por ella y cuando pensó que tal vez aquello era amor, se armo de valor y le dijo a Bella la verdad quien inmediatamente le correspondió._

_Los maravillosos dos años que habían pasado juntos, eran los mejores o eso pensó Jacob hasta que llego Tanya…_

_Jacob trago en seco y suspiro mirándola a los ojos después de quitarse los lentes._

_-Bella ya llevamos dos años de novios-Ella asintió-estos años que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores, me he divertido mucho y si contamos los momentos que pasamos cuando éramos niños podríamos decir que nos conocemos más de lo que otras parejas lo hacen-tomo su mano-yo te quiero y a pesar de todo te estimo mucho, pero…_

_-¿Puedes dejarte de rodeos? Dime qué pasa, Jacob-acaricio su rostro con la mano y sonrió para darle ánimo._

_-Conocí a alguien más-termino._

_Bella no supo si lo que acababa de decir Jacob era verdad. Trato de procesar la información que había dado pero le fue imposible aceptarla cuando lo comprendió. Aquellas palabras le cayeron en el cuerpo con un balde de agua fría y de pronto fijo su mirada en Jacob. _

_Él por otro lado no dejaba de observarla, su rostro era la máscara de la tristeza, pero, ¿Qué tristeza podría tener él? Se pregunto Bella. Ella muy bien sabia que esto podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, ¿Quién podría fijarse en una persona como ella? Se volvió a preguntar. _

_-Bella yo…_

_-No tienes nada que decir, comprendo-se levanto de donde estaba y tiro el helado que traía. Observo una vez más a Jacob y asintió-Adiós._

_Y con aquellas palabras se fue de ahí. Jacob no supo que es lo que había pasado, creyó que aquello iba a ser más complicado pero al parecer se había equivocado. Se había sorprendido por la actitud que había tomado, Bella, se había imaginado que lloraría y le pediría una explicación o por lo menos lo golpearía con lo primero que tuviera en la mano, pero nada, no había pasado absolutamente nada solamente un adiós._

Bella volvió a tomar otro chocolate y se pregunto porque no había hecho nada ese día. Claro era orgullosa y tal vez su orgullo no se lo había permitido, pero la verdad es que deseaba golpearlo y patearlo hasta que su culo sangrara. Jamás le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho. Había sido humillada en la escuela cuando todos vieron que ella llegaba en su vieja camioneta a la escuela y Jacobayudaba a bajar a una hermosa rubia de su despampanante carro. Ese día, Bella murió literalmente y escucho como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y azotaba en el suelo, _'tal vez jamás los recupere'_, se dijo.

Y lo peor de todo era que los compañeros que tenía solo preguntaban como cual chismoso y no se preocupaban por lo que ella estaba pasando o sintiendo. Solo una persona se preocupo por ella y era Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga y compañera del alma.

Alice le había preguntado lo que había pasado y la había aconsejado al mismo tiempo que ponía su hombro para que ella llorara. Emmett de igual forma había hecho lo mismo, su hermano quiso matarlo cuando Bella había llegado llorando aquella tarde, pero ella no se lo permitió, supo de inmediato que no dejaría que su hermano se rebajara a tanto y menos con personas que no valían la pena y Jacobno lo valía.

Había llorado todo el tiempo en el baño hasta que las clases habían terminado y tendría que irse a su casa, Emmett solo la miraba y no decía nada, pero estaba preocupado y maldecía todo el tiempo. Bella había comentado que lo superaría pero veía imposible aquello. La verdad lo había amado como nadie y se había convertido en su mitad.

-Bella, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto alguien detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

Bella se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y trato de acomodarse su ropa ¿Se puede acomodar una pijama? Se pregunto pero no hizo caso y grabo una sonrisa en su rostro. Había reconocido aquella voz en cualquier lugar y no podía dejar que su mejor amiga la viera en ese estado.

-Claro, Alice, pasa.

La chica de cabello oscuro y cuerpo delgado atravesó la estancia mirando el lugar. Envolturas de diferentes tipos de chocolates estaban esparcidas por diferentes lugares del suelo, dos botes de helado de chocolate se encontraban amontonados uno encima del otro a lado de la cama de Bella.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la chica sentándose alado de Bella.

-Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bella…-la castaña la observo y Alice suspiro-creo que necesitas una buena dosis de compras para olvidar.

Bella se puso blanca provocando que Alice riera.

-No creo que me haga falta aquello.

-Pero te la has pasado llorando, comiendo grasas y azúcar sin llegar ninguna conclusión, lo mejor será que lo olvides.

-¡No es tan simple, Alice!-exploto la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero no haces más que hacerte daño, no me gusta verte así.

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué nos vayamos de compras y finja que nada paso durante dos años?

La morena negó.

-A lo que me refiero es que lo dejes ir, que no dejes que esto te afecte, eres una persona joven, una mujer independiente que sabe lo que quiere, tienes sueños e ilusiones, no dejes que algo como esto acabe con la Bella que todos conocemos, con la amiga que tengo y me hace reír o cumple mis caprichos sin decir que también me soporta-Bella rió-además eres excelente en la escuela, te graduaras con honores y entraras a una universidad que alguien como yo desearía entrar. Tu familia te ama y tienes amigos que te apreciamos, no eches esto a perder, Bells.

Bella suspiro con tristeza y se abrazo a Alice mientras volvía acostarse, las lágrimas volvieron y pronto la morena sintió su playera húmeda pero no le importo, lo que ahora importaba era que su mejor amiga estuviera bien. Y fue entonces cuando Bella tomo una decisión, dejaría que todo terminara, dejaría que esto quedara como un recuerdo y conocer a alguien más, como había dicho Alice, ella era joven y habían demasiados hombres en la tierra, no se morirá porque el chico de sus sueños le rompió el corazón.

-Ti…e…nes…ra…zooon.-pronuncio con lagrimas y se levanto de donde estaba-Es tiempo de olvidarlo.

Con aquellas palabras sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima como si las piedras que llevaba cargando sobre su espalda cayeran y suspiro aliviada cerrando los ojos.

Tomo lo primero que encontró en el armario, se amarro el cabello y tomo a Alice de la mano para salir corriendo hacia la calle.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto, Alice.

Bella sonrió y hecho arrancar su vieja camioneta.

-Iremos de compras, que mejor para olvidar.

**It doesn't hurt**

**But when I think of you**

**And all the things we'll**

**Never get to do**

**I don't dream at night about the way we were**

**I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words**

**Don't be fooled by all my tears,**

**Cause everything is fine**

**And you can pick up all the pieces**

**That you left behind**

**Cause I never think about you**

**I'm better off without you**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I don't miss you at all**

**You don't spin around in my head**

**It's like you never existed**

**And I hope you don't call**

**I don't miss you at all**

**And I'm not trying to fight it**

**No, I'm not trying to fight it**

**So you can cross my name right**

**Off the wall**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I go out seven nights a week**

**It feels so good to finally be free**

**And I party like I never did before**

**Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?**

**Everything is perfect now**

**Without you in my life**

**You could pick up all the pieces**

**That you left behind**

**Cause I never think about you**

**I'm better off without you**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I don't miss you at all**

**You don't spin around in my head**

**It's like you never existed**

**And I hope you don't call**

**I don't miss you at all**

**And I'm not trying to fight it**

**No, I'm not trying to fight it**

**So you can cross my name right**

**Off the wall**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I'll just tell myself**

**You'll forgive the past**

**No time for regrets**

**No more looking back**

**I'll forgive you more**

**Every single day**

**Every step I take**

**Is getting better**

**Cause I never think about you**

**I'm better off without you**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I don't miss you at all**

**You don't spin around in my head**

**It's like you never existed**

**And I hope you don't call**

**I don't miss you at all**

**And I'm not trying to fight it**

**No, I'm not trying to fight it**

**So you can cross my name right**

**Off the wall**

**I don't miss you at all**

**I don't miss you**

**I don't miss you**

Jacobse encontraba sentado dentro de su auto observando hacia la nada. Por extraño que pareciera, extrañaba a Bella, era como si una parte de él se hubiera perdido o se hubiera ido cuando ella lo hizo. Sentía una terrible punzada sobre su pecho cuando pensaba en ella o cuando la observaba en el colegio.

Su mirada vacía y triste se notaba mientras caminaba. Eso lo mataba. Lo que me menos quería era que ella sufriera que llorara por lo que había pasado.

Él la quería, la quería más que a nada en este mundo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos que el simple hecho de separarse lo había vuelto loco, pero no había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada cuando el mosquito del amor lo pico e hizo que observara a Tanya. Llevaba una semana hablando con ella, intercambiando, números, correos y… besos.

Si había sido tan descarado como para besarse con ella y es que Tanya era tan hermosa, con su cabello rubio que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, su hermosos ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes, todo, todo en ella era perfecto hasta su cuerpo, pero… ¿De verdad era aquello lo que le gustaba a él? O simplemente se había llevado tan bien con ella que había hecho una excelente conexión.

No simplemente había sido un atracción, era simplemente físico y si lo veía de otra forma, siempre se aburría cuando estaba con ella, siempre le hablaba de ropa, perfumes, problemas con sus amigas y jamás se habían ido a divertir porque ella tenía miedo de romperse una uña, de hecho jamás comían dulces por miedo a que ella engordara ¡Por Dios, tenía hasta miedo de que el agua tuviera muchas grasas! Era simplemente Insoportable.

Y entonces comprendió.

Había sido un estúpido por haber dejado a la única mujer que amaba y con la que se sentía a gusto, sin miedo a nada y siendo el mismo. Había abandonada a Bella por nada. Había sido un estúpido y uno muy grande.

Entonces tomo una decisión, terminaría con Tanya y volvería con Bella, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

><p>-Alice no creas que me pondré eso-murmuro Bella observando la pequeña blusa con escote en V que dejaría ver algo más que sus hombros.<p>

Más bien, eso no era ni una blusa era un pedazo de tela que se hacía pasar por tal.

-¡Vamos, Bella!-grito está emocionada.

Bella suspiro. Ya había visto como le quedaba y la verdad es que se le veía perfecta.

-Está bien, pero que sea lo único.

Alice brinco de la emoción y le entrego el conjunto que traía en la mano.

-Que este sea el último por favor-pidió Alice haciendo un puchero. Bella volvió a suspirar cansada y acepto.

Edward Cullen, hermano mayor de Alice Cullen, estaciono su motocicleta a las afueras del centro comercial, le había colocado la cadena por si alguna persona lista quisiera llevársela. Llevaba puesto sus lentes y su chaqueta de cuero haciendo que pareciera aterrador e intimidante, sus guantes de cuero se acoplaban bien a sus enormes manos varoniles y sus pantalones oscuros se apegaban a su cuerpo. Todo en el era perfecto hasta su cabello cobrizo rebelde y sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas.

Camino hacia la tienda que le había dicho su hermana donde se supone estaría comprando. Al encontrarla, entro con elegancia a pesar de su vestimenta, la cajera y vendedoras lo observaron con lujuria, lo cierto era que Edward era un chico hermoso, guapo como aquellos que salían en las películas o los modelos de pasarela, pero él no lo aceptaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo?-pregunto una vendedora de cabello negro y rizado, le sonrío e inclino la cabeza moviendo un poco sus pestañas.

Edward sonrió y evito no rodar los ojos.

-No, vengo a buscar a alguien-contesto y camino hacia los probadores, la chica trato de detenerlo pero Edward no se lo permitió cuando le regalo otra sonrisa.

-¡Sal ya, Bella!-grito Alice.

-¡No, Alice, este está peor que el anterior!-grito Bella cubriéndose en cuerpo con las manos observándose en el espejo, la verdad es que le daba hasta pena verse así.

-Bella-suplico, Alice.

Bella rodo los ojos y salió. Justo en ese momento, Edward entraba y observo a Bella. Lo primero que pensó fue que se veía hermosa, pero después la analizo y comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior y las mejillas encendidas. Así es el niño roquero también sentía pena. La observo de pies a cabeza, detalladamente, quería grabarse ese momento en la mente, nunca había visto a Bella de esa forma, lo cierto era que siempre le pareció hermosa, perfecta la castaña, pero jamás e había atrevido a decirle algo porque simplemente ella tenía novio o… por miedo, si tal vez también era por miedo.

Bella alzo el rostro y se quedo quieta al momento que vio a Edward, el hermano mayor de Alice. Lo había conocido desde hace dos años y medio y, al principio le dio miedo por su forma de vestir y su loca música que tocaba y escuchaba, pero después le pareció lindo. Había hablado con él unas pocas veces, eran contadas, pero aun así, se le hacía agradable y risueño.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado justo a dos metros de ella observándola de arriba hacia abajo. Ella solo tria una falda globo de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus largas y blancas piernas, una blusa roja como la sangre con escote y aquellas botas negras que Alice le había dado hace un momento. Prácticamente estaba desnuda frente a él. Comenzó a sentir que las mejillas le ardían y comprendió que se había puesto roja.

No sabía cómo se sentía si apenada o le agradaba la forma en cómo él la estaba observando.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido para la morena quien los miraba con una sonrisa. Alice comenzó a comprender todo. Todos aquellos momentos en los que Bella iba a su casa y su hermano, que se encontraba ensayando en la sala, salía corriendo en cuanto la observaba, o los momentos cuando los dejaba solos. A su hermano le gustaba Bella y a ella lo ponía nervioso él. Una simple ecuación que tiene solución sin formula.

-¡Edward!-chillo, Alice rompiendo aquella conexión que ambos estaban sintiendo.

Edward se obligo así mismo a quitar los ojos de Bella y observar a su pequeña hermana que brincaba de emoción.

-Hola, enana, ¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto, ella negó.

-Aun no, quiero invitar a Bella a comer un helado, ¿Quieres venir?-pregunto sabiendo que su hermano aceptaría porque el helado era su golosina favorita.

El cobrizo observo a su hermana y observo a Bella quien ya se había cubierto con la cortina para quitarse esa extravagancia de traje. Sintió tristeza, a él le había gustado como se veía. Asintió con la cabeza mirando de nuevo a su hermana y esta lo tomo del brazo.

Bella salió segundos después y pago la ropa que había comprado.

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados dentro de una heladería, Alice estaba comprando los helados mientras Bella estaba sentada con Edward. El trataba de observar a otro lado al igual que ella, pero en momentos él la miraba y retiraba la mirada. Bella sentía que la observaba y aquello la ponía nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento, Alice llego sin nada en las manos. Edward frunció el seño y Alice le sonrió.

-Me ha llamado Jasper, tiene un problema-Jasper era el nuevo novio de Alice quien había conocido en una tienda de ropa cuando este acompañaba a su hermana.

-Pero…

-Tengo que ir, Edward, no dejes que Bella se vaya sola a Casa, por favor.

-Alice no tienes por qué preocuparte yo puedo irme sola y…

La morena le dedico una mirada asesina callando de inmediato a Bella.

Edward se debatía por dentro si aceptar o no hacerlo. Estar con Bella y durante tanto tiempo hasta su casa lo ponía nervioso. Bella malinterpreto aquello y agacho la mirada, aquello no paso desapercibido para el cobrizo quien asintió con la cabeza. No dejaría que Bella se fuera a casa sola.

Quince minutos después, ambos estaban fuera de la casa de Bella disfrutando de un vaso de limonada.

-Así que… terminaste con Black-comento Edward.

Bella suspiro con tristeza y agacho la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas que pretendían salir. Termino asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Las cosas no iban tan bien entre nosotros.

-Se veían tan enamorados-comento Edward-ya llevaban tiempo saliendo.

Y falto aquello para que Bella llorara de nuevo. Las lágrimas acudieron a ella y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Edward no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho un sollozo, la observo y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. No quería verla de esa forma, y menos por Jacob Black quien había sido un tonto por dejarla.

-Lo siento, Bella-la abrazo-Yo… yo no quería decir aquello, es solo que…

-No…te…pre…ocu…pes…Ed…ward…-comento ella entre sollozos.

Edward la apretó más a su cuerpo. Sintiendo la perfecta fragancia que desprendía su cabello. Lo adoraba. Bella se sintió tan a gusto entre los brazos de Edward que pensó que estaban hechos del mismo molde, justos a la medida.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas en los que ambos esperaron a que las lágrimas de Bella dejaran de caer. Edward se encontraba tan a gusto de aquella forma y no quería que se acabara.

-Black es un tonto por dejarte-comento y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y Bella levanto el rostro para mirarlo. Ahí estaban, mirándose fijamente, chocolate se mezclo con esmeralda por unos segundos antes de que Edward se inclinara y la besara.

La verdad es que no sabía que es lo que lo había incitado hacerlo, tal vez sus ojos, sus labios o el sonido de su corazón martillando dentro de su pecho, pero estaba seguro de que le agradaba.

Ahora presionaba sus labios sobre los de ella quien en el momento se había quedado quieta, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar pero al momento que Edward comenzaba a moverse, comprendió que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, se movió a su ritmo tratando de acoplarse pero era imposible, ambos habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus labios se sintieron suaves, dulces y la forma en cómo Edward la abrazaba parecía como si ambos estuvieran en una burbuja y nada ni nadie podría moverlos o separarlos.

Cuando lo hicieron, se miraron a los ojos juntando sus frentes, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Fue maravilloso-dijo Bella y Edward sonrió de lado.

-Lo fue- y le dio otro corto beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Bella se levanto aquella mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Haber salido con Alice aquel día le había servido de mucho. Había comprado mucha ropa con el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado. Tenía nuevos pantalones, montones de blusas y camisas al igual que de suéteres. No había accedido a comprarse los tacones por el simple hecho de ponérselos le daba terror. Jamás había tenido un excelente equilibrio y siempre le había tenido miedo a las alturas, solo dirá Dios que pasaría si se las pusiera.<p>

Pero sin duda lo que más le había gustado es haber pasado un tiempo con Edward, habían platicado sobre muchas cosas, cosas de las cuales ninguno sabía sobre el otro. Se habían besado innumerables veces y pareciera que a él le agradaba tenerla en sus brazos y ella no tenia objeción contra ello, si quería abrazarla y besarla, para ella estaba bien.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a arreglarse observando el reloj. Aun había tiempo no habría porque preocuparse. Edward había prometido que pasaría por ella, así que no tendría ningún problema.

Busco entre las bolsas los leggins negros que se había comprado, los botines de tacón bajo, la playera blanca con cinturón bajo y la chamarra de cuero que le había regalado Alice y comenzó a arreglarse para estar preparada. Quería estar a la altura de Edward y de igual forma quería cambiar para sentirse mejor con ella misma.

Se maquillo ligeramente con rímel y delineador oscuro y peino su cabello dejándolo suelto y lacio. En unos minutos alguien hizo sonar el clacson, Bella se asomo por la ventana y ahí estaba. Edward se encontraba parado alado de su motocicleta con una sonrisa observándola. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo rápidamente.

Edward al verla se quedo anonadado. Le agradaba la forma en cómo estaba vestida Bella y la forma en cómo había cambiado. Su aspecto de niña buena lo había cambiado por el de una niña ruda que le valía lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Bella corrió y lo abrazo. Edward le devolvió el abrazo y el beso en los labios. Le entrego un casco y ella se lo puso, se sentó detrás de Edward y lo abrazo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la escuela.

Jacob Black se encontraba sentado dentro de la camioneta de su amigo Paul quien observaba la entrada de la escuela repetidas veces por ver si la castaña aparecía en su trasto de carro.

El moreno alzo el rostro cuando escucho una motocicleta aproximarse y miro a Cullen aparcando junto al carro de su amigo. Traía una chica detrás de él quien ayudo a que se bajara, aun no se había quitado el casco pero cuando lo hizo y fijo sus ojos en los de Jacob, este se levanto de donde estaba y la miro asombrado. Aquella no era Bella, no era su Bella, ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

-¿Bella?-pregunto Jacob tratando de acercarse, pero Edward coloco un brazo alrededor de ella haciendo que el moreno se alejara.

Ella tan solo alzo una ceja en saludo y camino alado de Edward tomándolo de la mano.

Todos en la escuela comentaban lo mucho que había cambiado Bella, la observaban con curiosidad y no dejaban de cuchichear. Edward por otro lado se sentía feliz, jamás imagino que tendría a Bella tomándolo de la mano o que le sonriera siempre que la veía.

-Todos nos miran-comento la castaña, Edward sonrió.

-Nos miran porque te ves hermosa.

Se inclino para besarla y ella acepto con gusto besándolo con la misma intensidad que él.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice desde el otro lado corriendo hacia ellos.

Bella se separo de Edward y escondió el rostro en el pecho de este. Él sonrío.

-¡Dios! Toda la escuela habla de tu repentino cambio y de que estas con mi hermano-estallo Alice.

-Si bueno, taran, Alice-dijo Edward bromeando.

Alice sonrío a un mas.

-No les perdonare que no me lo hayan dicho antes, pero estoy feliz por ustedes.

Poco después, Edward dejo a Bella en la puerta de su primera clase, la beso en los labios levantándola del suelo y se alejo ahí con su habitual movimiento. Bella suspiro.

La clase le pareció una eternidad a Bella, por extraño que pareciera, necesitaba a Edward, se sentía vacía sin estar a su lado. Además no soportaba la mirada de todos, jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención y eso es lo que ahora era. Todos parecían que ella era lo más importante como si tuviera un grano enorme que amenazara con explotar en cualquier momento.

Cuando sus clases terminaron para dar paso al descanso, salió del salón rápidamente y se encamino hacia la cafetería para poder encontrarse con Edward. Ya no soportaba necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella. Pero justo cuando se encaminaba, una enorme mano el cubrió la boca y la jalo hasta dejarla atrapada en la pared.

Jacob tenía cada brazo alado de su cabeza. La miraba con odio un odio tan puro que sintió que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Daba miedo. Pero Bella no lo hizo notar, él no necesitaba que supiera que tenía miedo de él.

-¡Que quieres, Jacob!-dijo ella duramente.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar-ella trato de deshacer su agarre, pero la tenia bien sujeta con el brazo.

-¡No tenemos porque hablar!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces con Cullen?-Exploto Jacob

Bella lo miro con odio y Jacob le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Era un duelo. Pero ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito Bella haciendo que varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí los miraran con curiosidad.

Jacob se alejo de ella.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?-Bella se acerco a él-**¡Ya no duele cuando pienso en ti, y todas las cosas que no llegamos hacer, ya no sueño en la noche con la forma en la que éramos, ya rasgue todas las fotos y tache todas las palabras, no te dejes engañar por mis lagrimas porque todo está bien, puedes llevarte todas las piezas que dejaste atrás! Porque ya no pienso en ti, estoy mejor sin ti. ¡No te extraño para nada, ya no giras dentro de mi cabeza, es como si nunca hubieras existido, y espero que ya no me llames!**-grito Bella-**¡No te extraño para nada, ahora hay alguien más!**

-Pero Bella, tratas de luchar por algo que aun esta y por olvidarme pero eso…

-**¡No!**-se separo de él cortando su frase-**¡No, no estoy tratando de luchar así que puedes tachar mi nombre directo de la pared! ¡Aléjate de mí!**

Jacob no sabía qué hacer, de repente se sintió con miedo al escuchar todas esas palabras de Bella. Quería hacerla cambiar de opinión, hacer que pensara mejor las cosas y regresara con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, conocía muy bien a Bella, sabía que era necia y aferrada, si ella decía una cosa seguía con ello.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo y cuando ella se disponía a irse, la tomo del brazo, la jalo bruscamente y la beso.

Sus labios se estamparon con los de ella, pero ella no hizo nada, tan solo permaneció quieta sin saber que hacer, Jacob trato de mover sus labios e introducir su lengua dentro de la de ella, pero algo o alguien no se lo permitió porque lo jalaron de la chamarra y lo separaron bruscamente de su lado.

Edward se situó alado de Bella observándola, ella lo abrazo como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Jacob se levanto y amenazo con golpear a Edward, este se separo de Bella y esquivo el golpe, Jacob cayó al suelo y fue cuando Edward aprovecho el momento y se aventó sobre él golpeándolo.

Bella no sabía que hacer tan solo se quedo ahí viéndolos a ambos pelear y sintiendo húmedo su rostro y fue hasta entonces, cuando Jacob golpeo el rostro de Edward, cuando reacciono.

Separo a Jacob de Edward jalándolo hacia atrás, ayudo a Edward a levantarse y observo a Jacob.

-¡Quiero que te alejes de mi, fuiste tú quien me dejo, quien me cambio por alguien más, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así y a meterte en mi vida!-suspiro-¡Supéralo Jacob!

Y con aquello se alejo ayudando a Edward quien lo observaba sorprendido.

Jamás había visto de esa manera a Bella, siempre había sido una chica dulce y encantadora y no sabía si la nueva Bella le agradaba más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bella mientras limpiaba su herida del labio inferior.

-Me sorprendes, creí que lo dejarías así-murmuro Edward haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ella rio.

-Jamás, no sabes lo bien que me sentí, además no lo necesito ahora tengo algo mejor.

-¿Algo?-pregunto Edward.

-Alguien mejor y a quien quiero mucho.

-Yo te quiero más.

Y Edward la beso con tanto ahincó que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno otra vez soy yo. Ahora vengo con algo nuevo, un OS que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de "I don't miss you at all" de Selena Gómez. Espero que les guste, a mi me encanto, gracias, adiós. <strong>

**Att: Kasandra.**


End file.
